Various methods have been described in the art for prospecting for subsurface uranium deposits. Gamma-ray logging is one well known method. Another method involves the analysis of drill cutting samples for their content of Po-210. There is a continuous need in the industry for the development of fast, reliable and simple methods for analyzing drill cuttings in order to determine the location and/or shape of a uranium ore body.